Miranda Cosgrove
|- | colspan="2" | |- |Imię i nazwisko |Miranda Taylor Cosgrove |- |Data i miejsce urodzenia |14 maja 1993 Los Angeles |- |Zawód |aktorka, piosenkarka, autorka tekstów, |- |Lata aktywności |od 2001 roku |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Strona internetowa |} Miranda Taylor Cosgrove (ur. 14 maja 1993 w Los Angeles)1 – amerykańska aktorka i piosenkarka. Znana głównie z roli Megan Parker z serialu Drake i Josh oraz tytułowej Carly Shay z serialu iCarly. Życiorys Wczesne życie Miranda Cosgrove urodziła się 14 maja 1993. Jej ojciec Tom jest właścicielem firmy sprzątającej, a matka gospodynią domową2. W wieku 3 lat została odkryta przez agenta, kiedy tańczyła i śpiewała wokół stolików w restauracji Taste Los Angeles3. Agent podszedł do jej rodziców i zapytał, czy nie myśleli, aby posłać córkę na kilka castingów4. Na początku kariery występowała w reklamach telewizyjnych McDonalda i Mello Yello oraz zajmowała się modelingiem5. Gdy miała 7 lat, oznajmiła rodzicom, że lubi to robić i chce się tym zajmować na stałe. Kariera aktorska| edytuj kod Jej pierwsza rola była rolą epizodyczną w serialu Tajemnice Smallville. Następnie zadebiutowała na wielkim ekranie w filmie muzycznym Szkoła Rocka, w którym zagrała u boku Jacka Blacka65. W jednej ze scen w filmie Cosgrove musiała zaśpiewać fałszując. Przez pięć lat brała lekcję śpiewu. Pomiędzy przerwami w kręceniu miała 45-minutową lekcję z Jimem O'Rourkiem z Sonic Youth, który uczył ją fałszować. Po zakończeniu kręcenia Cosgrove zaczęła brać lekcję gry na gitarze. Otrzymała swoją pierwszą główną rolę w serialu Drake & Josh. Grała Megan Parker, młodszą siostrę tytułowych bohaterów. Serial zadebiutował w Stanach Zjednoczonych 11 stycznia 2004. W czasie kręcenia serialu zaprzyjaźniła się Danem Schneiderem5. Podczas kręcenia ostatniej serii „Drake & Josh” Dan przyszedł do Mirandy i jej rodziców i zaczął opowiadać swoje pomysły na serial z Cosgrove w roli głównej. Mirandzie od razu spodobał się pomysł na serial o dziewczynie, która robi własny serial w internecie i zdobywa sławę. Serial zadebiutował na antenie 8 września 2007. Wystąpiła gościnnie w serialach telewizyjnych. W serialu Nieidealna zagrała Cosmminę, w Uziemionych Jessicę, a w Zoey 101 Pagie Howard. Udzieliła swojego głosu w filmie Disneya Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie, w odcinku specjalnym serialu Co nowego u Scooby’ego oraz w dwóch odcinkach serialu komediowego Lilo & Stitch. Swoją drugą główną rolę filmową dostała w filmie komediowym Twoje, moje i nasze, w którym zagrała razem ze swoim kolegą Drakiem Bellem7. W 2006 zagrała główną rolę w filmie The wild Stallion. W tym samym roku zagrała również w filmie Moja Bar Micwa, w którym to wcieliła się w rolę drugoplanową Karen Sussman89. Kariera muzyczna| edytuj kod Debiut Cosgrove jako piosenkarki rozpoczął się od nagrania piosenki czołówkowej serialu iCarly pt. „Leave it all to me”, którą nagrała razem z Drakiem Bellem510. Piosenka została napisana przez Michaela Corcorana, członka zespołu Drake’a. Producenci serialu złożyli jej propozycję nagrania jeszcze trzech piosenek na „iCarly soundtrack” („Stay my baby”, „About you now”, „Headphones On”). Po sukcesie ścieżki dźwiękowej Cosgrove postanowiła wydać swoją pierwszą EP, na której znalazły się trzy piosenki z soundtracku iCarly i dwie nowe („FYI” i „Party Girl”). Płyta osiągnęła 47 miejsce na liście Hot 100 w styczniu 200911. W 2008 Cosgrove nagrała piosenkę „Christmas Wrapping” do filmu Merry Christmas Drake & Josh oraz piosenkę „Raining Sunshine” do filmu Klopsiki i inne zjawiska pogodowe, a także wydała teledysk do tej piosenki12. Od lipca 2008 Cosgrove planowała wydanie swojej debiutanckiej płyty. Jej pierwszy oficjalny singiel, którego jest autorką, to „Kissin' U”. Początkowo miała nazywać się „Sparks Fly”. Ta piosenka była największym osiągnięciem muzycznym Cosgrove. Swoją premierę miała 12 marca 2010, a wydana została 23 marca13. Płyta z tą piosenką pt. „Sparks Fly” zajęła 8 miejsce na liście US Billboard 200 chart. 12 lutego 2010 Cosgrove stała się ambasadorką firmy kosmetycznej Neutrogena14. W styczniu 2011 Cosgrove ujawniła, że jej nowa EP będzie zatytułowana „High Maintenance”. Pierwszy singiel z tej EP „Dancing crazy” został napisany przez Maxa Martina, Shellbacka i Avril Lavigne i wyprodukowany przez Martina i Shellbacka15. Po trzech tygodniach utwór zajął 40 miejsce na liście Billboard adult Pop songs. 24 stycznia 2012 została wydana ścieżka dźwiękowa do 5 i 6 serii serialu iCarly. Na płycie znalazła się piosenka Cosgrove „Dancing crazy”, piosenka „Shakespeare” w wersji akustycznej oraz dwie nowe „Million Dollars” i „All kinds of wrong”. Trasy koncertowe| edytuj kod # 2010: Dancing crazy tour # 2011: Dancing crazy summer tour (przerwana z powodu wypadku samochodowego) Filmografia| edytuj kod Programy telewizyjne| edytuj kod Nagrody i nominacje| edytuj kod 2004 Young Artist Award: Best Young Ensemble in a Feature Film – nominacja 2004 MTV Movie Awards: Best On-Screen Team – nominacja 2006 Young Artist Award: Young Ensemble Cast – nominacja 2007 Young Artist Award: Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) – Supporting Young Actress – nominacja 2008 Young Artist Award: Young Artist Award – nominacja 2008 Kids’ Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (icarly) – nominacja 2008 Kids’ Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (Drake i Josh) – wygrana 2009 Kids’ Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (icarly) – wygrana 2009 Kids’ Choice Awards: Favorite Television Actress – nominacja 2009 Young Artist Award: Outstanding Young Performers in a TV Series (icarly) – nominacja 2009 Young Artist Award: Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) – Leading Young Actress – wygrana 2009 Teen Choice Awards: Choice TV Actress: Comedy- nominacja 2010 Kids’ Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (icarly) – wygrana 2010 Kids’ Choice Awards: Favorite Television Actress – nominacja 2010 Young Artist Award: Outstanding Young Performers in a TV Series (icarly) – nominacja 2010 Young Artist Award: Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) – Leading Young Actress – nominacja 2010 Teen Choice Awards: Choice TV Actress: Comedy- nominacja 2010 Teen Choice Awards: Choice Smile – nominacja 2010 Teen Choice Awards: Choice Music Breakout Artist—Female (płyta Sparks Fly) – nominacja 2010 Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards México: Favorite International Character of Series: Female – wygrana 2010 Nickelodeon Australian Kids’ Choice Award: Favorite TV Star – nominacja 2011 Producers Guild of America Awards 2010: Favorite Animated Feature (jak ukraść księzyc) – nominacja 2011 Kids’ Choice Awards: Favorite TV Show (icarly) – wygrana 2011 Kids’ Choice Awards: Favorite Television Actress – nominacja 2011 Young Artist Award: Best Performance in a TV Series (Comedy or Drama) – Leading Young Actress – nominacja 2011 Teen Choice Awards: Choice TV Actress: Comedy- nominacja 2012 Kids Choice Award: Ulubiona Aktorka: Comedy – nominacja 2012 Teen Choice Awards: Acuvue Inspiration Award – wygrana 2012 Teen Choice Awards: Choice TV Actress: Comedy – nominacja 2012 Hollywood Teen TV Awards: Favorite Television Actress – nominacja 2012 Young Hollywood Awards: Cross-Over Of The Year – wygrana Dyskografia| edytuj kod # 2007: „iCarly soundtrack” # 2008: „Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs soundtrack” # 2008: „Merry christmas Drake and Josh soundtrack” # 2009: „About You Now” # 2010: „Sparks Fly” # 2011: „High Maintenance” # 2011: „Victorious soundtrack”